You and Me: Inevitable
by CrxciatusCurse
Summary: Liam's Virginia Beach AU! They meet at Virginia Beach and when they get their powers they get through it together. Well, With the help of Chubs Merriweather, Suzume Kimura, Vida and Jude!
1. Summer in Salem

As soon as the clock struck half-past three, Ruby Daly bolted out of the tiny ice-cream parlour right in the middle of Salem. She ran away from work and practice SATs and towards her house where she would soon be departing to Virginia beach with her mum, Susan Daly, and her dad, Jacob Daly. They'd be staying with her Grams for three weeks before school started up again. 'Only two more years until College! Just two!' Ruby put her earbuds in and she pressed play, smiling and humming when the music started blaring. Something about this trip felt different. Right, almost. Like something inside of her was missing and this trip was the key to completion. Although it was just another boring, hot, July that everyone was stuck suffering through, a grin made itself home on her face; It wouldn't be leaving in a while. She was insanely excited. Ruby loved her grams, So much! And visiting her was always the best part of summer. She pulled the bobble out of her hair and let the silky, dark chocolate waves, cascade down her back. In Salem, Ruby had a part-time job at an adorable little ice-cream parlour. It may sound repetitive but she would never get enough at seeing Children's faces light up when she gave them a big cone full of ice-cream. Like Christmas had come early. As she made it back to her house and got changed into a light blue summer dress and flip-flops, getting ready to leave in ten minutes, she thought about the week previous, where her dad had walked into her room and said: "Hey, Let's go to Virginia Beach". After a blur of days, packing and tutoring this adorable 11-year-old girl, Suzume who is the coolest little girl on the planet, they were finally leaving. Ruby grabbed her suitcase, ran down the stairs and before she knew it, she was standing on the beach. Relishing in the feeling of sand between her toes with a soft smile on her face. That's when she saw him. A Greek god in human form. He had golden blonde hair and powder blue eyes. His sun-kissed skin glinted with water droplets as he ran around being chased a little girl, with the same hair and eyes, screaming "You can't get me!" Then he turned his face and his eyes met Ruby's. A goofy grin lit up his face and he cocked his head to the side a bit, but he didn't stay like that for long as the little girl ran and tackled him to the floor. Another boy who looked the same, just a bit older laughed and said "Liam, I think she caught you," and he replied with "Like you could do any better Cole!" then they both turned around to the little girl sat on Liam's back with an innocent grin on her face. Liam said "Claire, Go get him!" and she was off. Chasing the older boy around the beach until she caught him too. As she watched the boy, Liam, Ruby couldn't help but notice that when his eyes met hers, something inside her clicked and she felt millions of butterflies having a party in her stomach. She let the soft smile on her face grow into something giant and realised that she had a crush. A big, big, crush.


	2. Another boring hot July

Up in Wilmington, Liam Stewart finished repairing the last ever car that he would fix at his stepdad, Harry's repair shop. Later that day he and his mum, Harry, Older brother, Cole, and younger sister, Claire, would be traveling up to Virginia Beach for a week to celebrate Liam going to University. He put everything away and called Harry to tell him that he was leaving, and walked out. On his way home he wondered what would happen now. Liam really hoped that his roommate would be his school friend, a-stuck-up-know-it-all-with-a-heart-of-gold, Chubs Meriwether. He reached his front door and entered his home. His mum and Claire were in the hallway and Cole was carrying the last of the bags downstairs. Liam was so excited, he couldn't wait to stand on the beach staring into the sunset in the company of his sister and brother, but something inside him knew that this holiday signaled the start of something new. As soon as they arrived at Virginia Beach, Liam and Claire got changed into their swimming attire and immediately ran into the water and started splashing about. Claire suddenly ran at Liam and before they knew it they had a full-on game of tag happening. Liam was laughing and taunting Claire when he looked up and laid his eyes on the most beautiful being to ever walk the Earth. She had golden brown skin and long chocolate colored hair. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green; like two stars had fallen from the heavens. He noticed she was smiling at him and grinned back but before he knew it, he was on the floor with a mouth full of sand and a Claire on his back. Cole came over and started making fun of Liam and so Liam said, "Claire, go get him" and before Cole could say what, she was off and chasing him around the beach. Liam didn't care what he had to do, but he would get this girl's number.


End file.
